Page RP: Kuzynthia vs. Zion III
[[Kuzynthia|'Kuzynthia']] and Zion III go face-to-face in battle during a low-activity part of the Great Universal Revolution. Started 14 December 2015, and 25 February 1119 in RP. The battle of all battles (TheGreatKuzon! - Kuzynthia) Kuzynthia lands on the ground of the arena Zion III put her in. Kuzey watches while laying in bed within the audience. She whips out her blade Nightbane and whips it around, as it turns to long black tentacles when whipped. "Let's do it then." She says calmly, yet impatiently. She waits a few seconds, then rushes forward slicing her blade at quick speeds at Zion before kicking him back against an arena wall, followed by rapid microscopic sharp Ki slits fired at him like bullets. (XxGodZerxesxX - Zion) "Su-" Zion starts as he is cut off, and sent flying into the wall, he then is rapidly cut. He then powers up, giving off an extremely powerful Kiai, then breaks from the wall. He flies into the air, then swiftly afterimages his way under Kuzynthia, uppercutting. (Kuz) As you come millimeters from uppercutting, she grabs your arm and nails you in the groin with her leg, then spins you to the ground. She spins Nightbane like a fan and bursts down towards you, firing rapid concentrated magic energy absorption beams to lock you in place. Before they hit, they stop in midair and she disappears, reappearing rapidly whipping/slashing her sword in front of you, using magnetic magic to pull you towards her. (Zion) Zion takes the attacks and stands up. Heh. His body begins to phase in and out of existence before he appears in front of Kuzynthia, punching. Putting enough force to send her back for quite some distance. He appears behind her stopping her with his hands. Grabbing her by the legs and throwing her into the dust. (Kuz) As she is bulleting at the ground, she uses Eye of Woe to slow herself down relative to time, and flips off the ground and back up. Upon flipping, she releases 2 sharp concentrated energy kunais from her boots. She lands and begins charging you, running at high speeds and releasing a green trail of magic from her feet that leads a trail to your feet underground and grabs yours before you can react, making you incapable of escape the kunais' path. (Zion) Zion attempts to fly away before he is grabbed. "Huh?" he exclaims as he is grabbed. He does a hard blink with both eyes, causing the Kunai to instantly implode just inches before reaching him. He fires several blasts int the ground at Kuzynthia, before he flies off into the air. Zion manifests the power of the Nether, and gains a black, dark pulsing aura. Zion fires thousands of Black Lightning Bolts from the ground at Kuzynthia. He then rises his arms in a holy way, and makes Black Fire raise from the underworld upon her. (Kuz) Looking down, she quickly notices the bolts. She swings NB around, the electric striking the blade and deflecting off into the sky. As soon as the fire shoots up, she slices the sword across super quick, releasing a massive wave of wind energy down to put the fire out, or push it away. She locks her position on the ground below, then places several Red magic runes scattered along the arena. "Star of Fate" She says as she forms a spinning gold ball of energy and places it floating in front of her. Zion can feel it absorbing energy like a magnet. Kuzynthia then starts slicing the air with NB creating symbols that manifest into thick sharp blades of magic, she jumps and kicks them extremely quick at Zion, followed by rapid shard bullets. (Zion) Zion becomes ethereal, avoiding the attacks with intangibility. He then activates his Semi-Apex mode, that boosts his power to 50% of his full power(which continues to grow drastically through battle). The power goes into the star of fate. He then dispels a large kiai, great enough to cause a moderately size in the tectonic plate. Zion eyes dialate, and a very powerful nuclear explosion occurs, destroying the molecules upon, and around Kuzynthia. The attack is unavoidable without a form of time-space warping, and extremely fast reaction speeds. (Kuz) Within the nanoseconds of the explosion, immediately she is locked within the Star, and released following the explosion, at which she is running at you whilst powering up, jumping and striking at rapid speeds, leaving tiny invisible energy seals with each strike, which rips power away slowly over time. She immediately jumps and is gone in the air. Suddenly the sky turns dark and a massive wave of lightning-looking destructive magic is fired at you from all sides from 4 shadow clones. You notice yourself surrounded by the red runes. "Bane Storm!". While firing, she surrounds in a blue mystic cloak. (Zion) Zion fends off every attack with an ever moving(as it is deflecting, and or negating attacks) bolt. Zion warps his arms around, causing a minor shake in reality around the fight. Zion darts at her with absolute speed, and forms his sword Rejii, and slashes, sending a shake of time-space disortion on Kuzynthia's body. The slash is absolute, and automatically appears on her body. (Kuz) The slash appears on her armor. She floats back, forming 2 ethereal magic blades. Sparks run along them. She then throws them forward, they spin in the air at extreme speeds like Destructo Disks, chasing after Zion. She keeps notice of the magic runes she has placed around him. She uses this time to start powering up and concentrating her energy. Category:Page RP Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II